The Ravens, Doves, and the Phantom Thief in Between
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: A series of diary pages from the past. A prince from a large kingdom, and a magician from a small town. The story of a phantom thief, and his best friend, a detective. What happens when the said Phantom Thief decides to carry on his father's legacy? Hinted yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The Ravens, Doves, and Phantom Thief in Between

**Hi everyone! This was originally an English assignment for writing a fictional story. My teacher didn't notice that it was fanfiction! ;P I hope you enjoy this short story!**

* * *

_January, 1st , 1412_

"'_The world is not only made up of black and white.' he wagged his finger at the Raven's weapon. 'It's full of other interesting shades of grey too.' he smirked and fell off the side of the roof. No trace of him was left as evidence that he was ever there."_

Everyone could tell, I was different from them, locked up in my own world full of books, murders, and mystery. They called me the "Death God Child", even when I proved that it wasn't true.

My name is Kevsdo Shinichi, thirteen year old 'Detective of the Dove Kingdom.' Excuse that first paragraph, Mother demanded that I write something like that about myself. She wouldn't allow me to continue writing with anything else. Honestly, I've been told murders and tricks follow me like the sick puppies they are. It's only a matter of time before I slipped into some trouble that would have to combine the strength of all my friends and family.

You know, for a kingdom that's been dubbed as 'Heart of the Good', we sure have a lot of crime in the Dove Kingdom. I would know, I've sent them all to jail, the complicated ones at least. Petty thieves and bandits don't concern me.

This 'jail' is of course the castle dungeons, though I prefer not to think of it. I can't really imagine how I can bear sleeping in my large bedroom without looking at the floor and waiting for attack. Somehow, in a few moments, I get over it by reading Holmes and Arsene Lupin. On nights of endless restlessness, When neither the 'game of wits' with Holmes or the 'gear turning tricks' of Lupin can't help my distress, I sit on the balcony. Gazing, far into the forest that hides many legends is comfort. Even without wanting to, I start turning them in my over in my mind until they tire me and I sleep in my bed. When I awake, Hattori will be there with Kazuha for a surprise visit, and be there poking my face for breakfast.

It was only two days ago that my mother, Queen Yukiko, gave me this leather binded book. She gave one to Kaito too! He thanked her and bowed, then turned to me smirking slyly at his own antics. Just because, I didn't do the same as he did so politely. In the end, I was scolded for my behavior, and Kaito got an extra piece of cake. Not that I care, I'm not one for sweets.

Kaito is my best friend, who could really be called my long lost twin brother. We look so alike, but small differences help others distinguish us apart. I have blue eyes while Kaito has more violet tinted ones. Kaito's hair looks like one of his doves nested in that wild mess, while I can't mess mine up to save my life. Did I mention his occupation? Hmmm… it looks like I didn't. Well, he's as he likes to put it, a 'magician extraordinaire!' Amazing really, I used to sit during his performances and just decipher the tricks, but he would notice my staring and ask me to try to, 'enjoy the show for once. You can't dream, can you?'

Anyway, mother stated that we should write a quote every day, but I decided not to write one today. I've decided to pick my favorite paragraph in this book after its completion and fill it in. Kai stated he would do the same with a signature smirk and mischievous look. Mother approved it with a nod of her head and a bright smile.

I'll describe to you the today I've had. I've never had such a bland day! I only sat in the royal garden and read about Lupin. Kaito was busy today across the kingdom with a show that I can't attend. I am confined only to the village that castle lies in, and the castle grounds, never have I gotten any farther. I'm quite satisfied with the boundaries since we lie in the biggest city in the kingdom, but I feel like a trapped bird in a cage never to be opened or freed.

Father was writing today though! I can't wait to read another of his mystery book of his series! Though I'd never admit it to him…. They're pretty good. Both of my parents, what are they like? They're on the brink of insanity really. I can't describe how mischievous they've become after Kaito's arrival.

Oh well, until next time, my precious book and you weird snoop. It's light's out now.

_Kevsdo Shinichi_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this! It's already complete and in my computer, so there'll be quick updates! Next chapter is Kaito's Diary! _**

**_Review Please!_**

**_~Crescent T._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna-san! New chappie for you! And like all of my other stories (besides Gazing with Mismatched Eyes) this story starts boring...-ly. It gets better soon guys! I promise! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just the plot line, and town names. Thanks!**

* * *

_January, 1st, 1412_

"'_Though I may be a critic who follows your footstep, I am the one who sheds light on your gimmicks and tricks.' the detective leaned back on the railing and chuckled. 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' he answered as I fell over the side of the roof, grinning."_

My name is Kaito Sevodk, magician extraordinaire! Nice to meet you, snoop. I am thirteen years old and am five foot seven. My hair is messy, spiky, and brown. Finally, I have violet eyes that, as Shinichi (my best friend in this crazy world) likes to describe them, sparkle when I'm doing a magic act or have an idea for one. He tends to take cover and warn the servants around the castle that 'something's gonna blow!'

I told James I was on the other side of the kingdom doing magic acts, but I wasn't there all day. I would've gone straight to the castle again, but since I did a show in one of dad's favorite places to perform in, I visited his grave and told him about it. He must've turned in his grave when I said someone stood up and explained one of the illusions. Ha ha!

I remember when I first met Shinichi. He did the same thing, but was disguised as a dirty beggar who was annoyed at the fact that he was caught in such a 'crowd of lunatics who fall for such simple illusions.' I was curious as to why an uneducated beggar could uncover one of my more complicated tricks so easily, so I followed him. I was extremely surprised when we reached the castle and he ripped off the disguise, turning in my direction. Even more so when he waved and called for 'the magician whose show I ruined,' AKA me.

When I did come to him, he shook my hand and congratulated me on a job well done for someone so young. He bowed politely in apology and explained the reason for his behavior. The prince, bowing to me! I was so happy he wasn't as snobby as everyone thought he was so I got to know him immediately. Soon, I was spending all of my time in the castle as Joker and moved in. Best job ever for a magician!

Anyway, what I should be telling you about is what I found today. 'The room' has been revealed to me by pure accident. I knew the king and queen were acting weirder than usual when I first met them. The room was behind my dad's wall portrait. The life size one of course. Turns out he was an old family friend of the Kevsdo's and owned this room as previous Joker. I found a bunch of his older gadgets and gizmos. It was so cool!

Until I found _that_. _That_ was in here! I kept mumbling that it couldn't be true, that dad couldn't be_ him_. All of this was before I found an old note on parchment about a strange necklace that had a mystical power, written in dad's handwriting. Then it all clicked. What really happened to dad, how the Kevsdo parents were involved, and a few more details that I didn't really like.

Today, as of right now, I've decided to carry on the Legacy of the Phantom Thief. For dad's sake and closure. Also, for those Ravens to go.

_Sevodk Kaito_

* * *

_These young men have both set the gear turning and the tale spinning. There is no stopping the horrible experience that'll change their lives. They often wrote in these journals about important dates and fun days. Just like the night of the first heist of the 'Modern Arsene Lupin.'_

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm posting the next one soon! It's Shinichi's diary.**

**Leave a review!**

**~Crescent T.**


	3. Chapter 3

_January, 19th, 1412_

"_The thief turned around and huffed a sigh. Before this though, I saw him turn the jewel he had up to the full moon and bask in the green light that enshrouded him, before a shot rang through the air."_

What nerve! It's infuriating to think that one man has the guts to claim to single handedly steal the 'Emerald's Moonlight' and to leave a note telling us about it! I only know that the note was left in riddles and signed by, 'The Shadow Child that God Abandoned' . The note is now in my care, though I have yet to read it, I will now.

* * *

I've been left thinking about this riddle for an hour since I've written, and I've basically solved it, but the line which stated the theft is the hardest. The only hint is the time of 'L' turned about 65 degrees. At first I thought it was in Roman numerals, but I believe it has something to do with the face of a clock.

Anyway, I've decided to attend this 'heist', as he calls it, since he was so kind to leave an invitation for me (again, what nerve!). The petty thief has decided to steal one of my personal favorites. It is a ring which my mother wore during my early childhood before storing it away for safe keeping. Just two days ago, Kaito and I were chatting about the legend behind it and he seemed fairly interested since he likes to know about things that happened before he arrived. I will write more after the heist.

* * *

Oh the nerve of that thief! I can't wait to catch him! Yes, he escaped, but not without a good fight from me. The guards and the "task force" were easily made a fool of as they all had their hair and uniforms dyed or got stuck in feathery, glittery, and gooey traps. As he was toying with them, I calculated from where he would escape. From my research, I found hat he liked to escape on a hang glider or by grappling hook. From a roof! So I waited for him there, carefully avoiding traps that he had prepared for a chase. There, I waited and set up one of my flare-like fireworks. I wanted to inform/signal a helicopter should he really decide to break his motto, "no one gets hurt."

He appeared silently, like a cat after its prey. I didn't know he was there until he spoke, and it takes a lot to fool me, surprising me.

"Your Majesty, it's quite cold tonight for stargazing. May I ask what has bought you up here?" He asked from his position on one knee while offering a rose.

I took it and he stood wearily. "That is because I was waiting for you." I replied cooly.

He looked astonished (mockingly), though I couldn't see his face too well. The moonlight cast shadows in his favor. "Me?" He asked. "Why?"

"You will return the jewel which you have stolen." I announced in a demanding tone. He only chuckled in reply.

"Not stolen." he said in a sing song voice. "Merely borrowing." he wagged his finger at me while admiring the jewel in his other hand that had appeared in a small poof of smoke.

The thief turned around and huffed a sigh. Before this though, I saw him turn the jewel he had up to the full moon and bask in the green light that enshrouded him. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air and the bullet barely missed as the thief instantly dropped to the floor as though he was prepared. I followed his actions the moment his knees bent.

There wasn't another shot and I knew what that meant. One bullet that misses is "warning," "don't try anything," and we'll be back." It was then that the thief, rather carelessly, threw the jewel into my hands.

"See? I only wish a moment with the jewels under the moonlight of the full moon. I never keep what I steal." he said smiling playfully. "Thieves are artists. We steal what we like in style and capture the hearts of our fans. However, we leave our footprints. Those footprints are the reason why you are here. You are merely a 'critic' who follows our footsteps, hoping to get close to the real thing."

In anger, I kicked one of my soccer balls at him, which he easily dodged by not without being grazed. "Though I may be a critic who follows your footsteps, I am the one who sheds light on your gimmicks and tricks." I leaned back on the railing and chuckled. "Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." I answered as he fell away over the edge of the roof grinning.

I held out the jewel admiring it for a moment. My detective pride had just taken a strong blow, and it was a petty feeling. I knew however, that this feeling would be the fuel for catching him next time. He will not escape my grasp for I knew we would meet again. So turning my back on the once action filled rooftop, I sighed.

"Goodbye for now, my Arsene Lupin."

* * *

After I returned the jewel to the person in charge, I left to my room/here, and have decided to write this. Since the time of the heist was already quite late, I've been wiped out. It's taken a lot of my will power no to fall asleep on my desk while writing this. I guess it's lights out now.

Until the next precious moment,

_Kevsdo Shinichi_

* * *

**_So that was the first heist in eight years since the disappearance of the most internationally wanted thief. The meeting between the two would be the birth of separation. Every full moon was filled with the never ending chases of our Holmes and Lupin. Soon, they learned to enjoy the heists and often entertained themselves. To Shinichi, he no longer had the desire to place the thief behind bars. The thief did nothing wrong after all. He always returned what he stole so why throw him in jail? However, it was the heists that grabbed his attention. Why was there usually an attempt to shoot the thief? What had the thief done wrong to earn people aiming for his life?_**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please drop a review! ~Crescent T.**


	4. Chapter 4

_May, 3rd, 1412_

_"'You seem to always have it.' the detective said sadly. 'That unreadable poker face.' I turned my head to him in surprise and confusion. 'It's gotten better though!' he grinned happily. 'I thought you could tell and you would let down your poker face once in a while, but I guess not.' he sighed for dramatic affect and looked at me seriously. 'I no longer have the desire to throw you in jail.' It was here, for the first time since I was eight, that my poker face completely shattered by a few words." _

I don't know how long I can hide it. I just can't keep making up excuses not to go to the heists! What should I do? Shin-chan's (Shinichi's nickname) getting more and more suspicious. Ever since I started writing about _it _and _him_, or _them_, I've placed a lock in this book. As for the key, it hangs around my neck.

However, I have a feeling the king and queen know about my alias. After a heist, they look and smile at me like I was the son who got a scholarship for college. I think it's because they knew dad, and probably knew dad was _him_. This day hasn't completely gone by yet, it's only three o'clock in the afternoon. I want to hang out with Shin-chan, but I'm afraid I'll slip up and call him his nickname when I made that up during one of our nightly meetings.

You know what? I can just make up the name in front of him! That should work!

* * *

I hung out with Shin-chan today and I could tell he was suspicious at first. I think he'll probably just go back to it later. It's really the most terrible thing. Here I am, the most selfish person in the world for doing what I want to do. By being so near him like this, I am already putting him in the danger of being shot. The Ravens will probably mistake him for me one day and shoot him instead. You see snoop, I would never forgive myself. It's a feeling I can only describe so poorly as I've done. I can't think of this anymore. Mind tricks and situations are for Shin-chan. Good day, snoop.

_Sevodk Kaito_

* * *

_After much thought, Kaito decided to tell Shinichi the truth at the next heist. Shinichi could tell it was coming because of his friend's change in mood when he was near. Or at least something was coming._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm putting up all the chapters today, so enjoy! R&R! ~Crescent T.**


	5. Chapter 5

_May, 4th, 1412_

_"'Happy birthday, Meitantei.' he grinned happily as I took a gift wrapped box out of his hands.' _

_'Thank you.' I smiled. 'Can I ask you when I can celebrate your birthday? Even if it's just your fake one.' he smiled sadly. It was so bittersweet, it would break any heart." _

Do you know what today is, dear Watson? Ha! I called you Watson! Anyway, today's my birthday. The kingdom is going crazy, but I don't care. I only hope that Ran, my early childhood friend, Kaito, my parents, and other friends will remember it. For example, Hattori and Kazuha. I hope Hattori and Hakuba don't bite each other's heads off. If they start something it won't be a birthday party, but the gathering of detectives. Did I mention Hattori and Hakuba were detectives like me? My other question is, will Aoko come? Like Kai and I, she is Ran's mirror image. Like Hattori and Kazuha, or Ran and I, she is Kai's early childhood friend.

I asked Kai if he would perform later today and he smiled a face splitting grin. He replied he would gladly and that he couldn't wait. He did this politely, so my question is, are you mocking me Kai? I ended up having to promise to reward him with cake. I can tell he was ecstatic over the cake because he pulled it his magic notebook and put on his thinking face. I'll write more about the party later!

* * *

Hattori and Kazuha arrived first, they went to pay their respects to mother and father before they came back to me an we caught up with each others daily lives. I was pleased to find out that Hattori had the guts to finally start courting Kazuha. After about ten minutes, Aoko arrived with Ran, who bought along her family. Aoko was bringing Hakuba in tow and the party started.

We played funny games and watched Hattori and Hakuba bicker, the rest of us howling with laughter at their pointless subjects. This was all in the garden, and when the sun was setting, Kaito started his magic show. It was most _magnifi! _

He blinded us with smoke bombs to appear fifty feet away, sawed himself in half (Without a box!), colored Hakuba's hair purple, and handcuffed Hattori and Hakuba together for three hours! With magic handcuffs that needed to 'feel brotherly love' between two people who despised one another. These handcuffs were perfect because we had to watch them embrace with disgusted looks on their faces. Which, we believed, would never happen in a billion years. Yet it really happened! It occured after Kai told them very seriously that there was no key and drew their attention to non-existent key hole.

Ran snapped a picture and it is now tacked to the wall in here/my room. I promised everyone copies within a week when I wasn't choking with laughter. I'm so glad the day went without a murder in town. Otherwise, Hattori, Hakuba, and I would've had a competition against my will. The day ended with cake and more cake (for Kai at least). Finally, we opened the presents. Ran and her family bought me an album with the word 'memory' written in golden script across the front. Hattori's and Hakuba's picture is definitely going first in there. I want to put a few pictures from heists in there, but I'll put them in the back for a little more privacy. Even if Lupin isn't in those pictures for safety measures, I have to paste down his notes and a picture of the target.

I guess without realizing it, those heists became a huge part of my life. I wonder how Lupin is doing now; was he planning another heist? I always eagerly await more of those exciting riddles that actually draw me away from the murders I solve every other week or so.

* * *

It was while I was sitting on my bed, still in my party clothes, and putting pictures into my scrapbook that I heard that light and quiet rapping sound on my balcony window. I stumbled over to the windows annoyed since I was busy and tree branches hitting my window was going to tick me off fast.

I flung the glass doors opened and turned to find the branches that hit my window. Finding none, I cupped my chin and pondered what could possibly be hitting it. Suddenly, there was snickering and giggling behind me. I whirled around alarmed but instantly relaxed.

"Lupin!" I gasped. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked smirking slightly since I was mimicking his personality.

"Nice meeting you too, Holmes." he choked with laughter and I waited for him to stop laughing a his petty joke. "Word in the kingdom told me your birthday is today, and I couldn't bring myself to miss my favorite critic's birthday." he smiled playfully. "It would tarnish the name of this gentleman thief."

"So it would seem." I nodded agreeing with his antics for now. "Since I myself am a gentleman, please come inside." I struggled to keep a straight face internally as he strolled past me and into the room, his cape flowing behind him.

"My friend," he said seriously, once I closed one of the glass doors, leaving it as a message for him to disappear into the night when he chose. "if you were tested in the art of poker face by my father, he would fail you."

At this we both laughed quietly and I turned around to see Lupin admiring my scrapbook. I gasped as I remembered what I had all over my bed. My face instantly turned scarlet. "I must thank you for being such a fan." he said excitedly.

"Of course." I replied with a small smile. "I believe I am the only detective to have been so close to you without actually putting you in jail." I laughed.

He stood there for a long time admiring them. An awestruck expression remained on his face. "Truly lives up to its name of memories." he glanced at a few pictures in his hand and looked at me. "Every one of my heists are here on file and how it went. Along with a beautiful picture of each target." he flipped through a few more pictures. "Wow! According to the descriptions of each heist, you make us seem so cool when we face off on the rooftops." he was more excited than a jewelry thief in a seven story jewelry shop.

I laughed. "It's like you walked into a gem exhibit filled only with gems that have twisted legends attached." he looked at me and laughed along.

When he calmed down a bit, he skimmed through the pictures once more and said bitterly, "Even then, I doubt that I will find the one I am looking for."

I looked at him astonished. "I did it!" I breathed. He blinked thrice at me totally confused.

"Did what Shin-chan?" he asked as he set down many pictures.

"I got you to admit that you're looking for something." I breathed out excitedly.

"Did you think I did this for fun?" he laughed.

"No." I said bluntly. "I could tell you were searching for something since the first heist." I explained to him. Then I described to him what I saw him do every heist with the jewel.

He smile happily. "It's nice to know that you've been paying so much attention." It was silent for a moment before he continued. "However, you are a detective."

I nodded with a small and confident smirk. "That's my job."

He sighed and looked at me. "Listen, Meitantei." he started, making me tear my eyes away from a book I opened. His tone was serious and bitter. "I've learned to trust you. Even with my life as you've saved it from the hands of _them_. Often, you would push me out of the way and take the bullet."

"I just grazed myself." I said quickly, worried about where he was taking this. "You don't have to worry about it. It's like falling on your knee. Nothing to worry about!" I laughed nervously.

"No that's not okay. You shouldn't've been dragged into this mess." he sighed putting his head in his hands after sitting the bed. "I owe you an explanation, but last time I told you that I couldn't do it without revealing my identity." his voice cracked slightly and he brought his head up to look at me.

My heart hammered in my chest with anticipation and a nervous feeling. 'Come!' I thought. 'I'm waiting for you with open arms Kai.' I smiled gently. "Now your father wouldn't think twice about passing me."

He blinked thrice just like the person I tended to lay my suspicions on, and laughed. "That's so like you! You can always liven up an atmosphere with a dry joke." he breathed.

I smiled. "Take your time." I assured him as I sat down in my chair at my desk. "Or you can tell me your story and fill in your name when the time comes." I said thoughtfully after a moment.

He brightened like a lightbulb at this. "You're brilliant." he smiled. He then launched into a terribly agonizing tale about a raven, a magician father, a thief, and a mystical necklace. By the end of the story, I was very angry with those Ravens.

He took it the wrong way though after searching my face. He sighed in defeat and hung his head. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you Shinichi." he said quietly.

I snapped my head up to look at him. "I'm not angry at you!" I laughed. "I'm angry at those Ravens for taking your father away from you so soon!" I shoved my fist into my other hand. "I was seriously under the impression that his death was an accident." I huffed. "They're good."

"NO." he said in a flat and commanding tone after a moment. I was in deep thought and wasn't prepared for the outburst. So I slowly turned my head to him in shock, gaping.

"Why?" I whispered, almost begging.

"It's too dangerous Shinichi!" he whined. "You're the last person I want now to be in danger or get hurt." he said seriously.

"That's sweet." I said sarcastically. "However, I know we are perfectly capable enough to do it without putting ourselves in real danger." I announced using a the tone of voice which I usually did when I was finishing a case.

I shared my plan with him before he could object or stop me. Reluctantly, I had to promise not to get close to a single Raven or their line of fire. So no real danger is allowed. However, in return he allowed me to help out. After hours of fabricating a plan, checking every angle possible, and using much of my excellent brain power, we stopped and decided to continue tomorrow. I can't wait to bring them down. I will not allow a single Raven to escape. Nor shall I go easy on them. After all, they did murder Kai's father and used a red herring to lead me away. I am a detective with a detective's sense of pride. If I say they'll go down, they'll go down hard.

* * *

_The takedown of the Ravens has begun, and this tale is coming to it's inevitably sad end. After months of fabricating their plan, the final heist came and the mystical necklace this Lupin was desperately searching for was believed to be found tonight. In the note of this heist, he finally stated his retirement and that he wouldn't return this one jewel. This was written to attract the Ravens and to tell them the jewel they were searching for was to be stolen by their sworn enemy. Millions of fans gathered like a flock of vultures to the final heist._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**~Crescent T.**


	6. Chapter 6

_June, 25, 26, and 27, 1412_

_"'The world is not made up of only black and white. If you search for them carefully, you'll find the others who remain in between like yourself. It's filled with other interesting colors of grey for you to see. I promise you you'll fit in perfectly there.'" _

Today's the day! Shin-chan is conducting the entire take down from behind the scenes with me. He looks so cool! I'm back here double checking buildings disguised as an officer and making sure Shinichi isn't going back on his promise. The heist went by as normal, even though the task force was trying very hard and getting a lot farther than usual. All in all, it was a spectacular finale!

After I supposedly disappeared, the task force called in Division One of the police and we conducted the takedown easily. Several snipers were immediately arrested, while others liked being chased. We were lucky when we chased one back into base and arrested several other Ravens.

However, there was an uneasy feeling in my gut when I saw the eerie smirk on the last member being hauled away. With them gone, our Holmes was allowed to lead the investigation of the criminal orginization.

He entered the place with a confident and serious air around him, hands in his pockets, and a small smirk etched carefully into his face. The moment he saw me, he smiled and his eyes twinkled. I wondered how he saw through my disguise so quickly, but he would probably tell me later with his smug smirk.

There was slight ruffling of clothes behind me, as though some one had shifted from an uncomfortable position. I whirled around searching for the source, afraid of what could be there. The feeling in my gut intensified by ten folds and the smallest yet most terrifying sound clicked in the direction I searched.

I felt my blood run cold and freeze in place as my brain registered what the sound was. My heart stopped and I whirled in his direction.

"Shinichi!" I screamed hysterically, horrified at the possibility. "_GET DOWN_!"

"Wha?" he asked turning to me from across the room. His eyes widened and he dropped down as fast as he could.

Yet, he was too late. I froze in place and felt my breath catch in my throat as I choked. "Shinichi!" I breathed absolutely terrified as I sprinted to where he was lying and flipped him over.

He was shaking and clutching the wound in his stomach near his lungs. He opened an eye and looked at me. "Kai..." He breathed shakily in a whisper. He laughed bitterly and winced at the action. "I guess... I should've... expected this much... from a criminal... organization that... made you become who you are." he said shakily.

"Stop talking!" I hissed. "Are you trying to kill yourself now?" I said sternly.

Around us, police officers were either dog piling the one that shot Jammie or running around demanding an ambulance. "No. I won't stop talking. Just in case..." He breathed hard. His lungs were struggling to expand and let in sweet air to ease his pain.

"What are you talking about?" I commanded fiercely. "When you genius of this, I'll kill you for breaking your promise." he laughed weakly.

"That defeats the purpose of surviving Kai. However, if I die now, there's something I want to say." he struggled to speak and I could tell he was pushing himself, trying not to slip into unconsciousness.

"Well if you're pushing yourself so hard, then please hurry." I said quickly.

He smiled weakly and breathed a heavier. "Always face the facts and never forget your poker face. It's the lesson that your father taught you right?" he paused and I nodded. For the first time since I was eight, or my father's death, I felt real tears sting my eyes.

"That's right." I choked.

He huffed a small laugh. "Idiot. Don't cry, I told you I would live."

"Then why are you talking like this?!" I wailed.

"Its just a precaution." he smiled. "Anyway, I want to say one more thing." he gasped and clutched his wound tighter.

"Go on." I encouraged weakly. I felt the tears begin to well up and threaten to spill over my unsuspecting eyelids.

"The world is not made up of only black and white." He started and I widened my eyes. "If you search for them carefully, you'll find the others who remain in between like yourself." He smiled carefully and winced in pain. "It's filled with other interesting colors of grey for you to see. I promise you you'll fit in perfectly there."

It was then that the medics raced in with their stretcher. The moment they bent over him, he looked up and spoke. "It's no use." he said seriously and gasped in his agony. "The bullet was laced with poison, the hint is the skin changing color around my wound. You'll need extra help."

I gasped. "Shinichi!" I cried. "No!"

"Relax Kai. If they aren't out of hands for helping out, I'll be fine." he looked at them and sighed. "Looks like they really are out though." he rolled his eyes. "It's gonna take a lot of will power and a miracle to survive this." his words came out in a rush and I grew seriously afraid for my best friend's survival.

The medics set him on the stretcher and he looked at me before they rolled him away. "For what it's worth, wish me good luck." he grinned cheekily and then dropped it. "I won't say goodbye, but I will say something else." I looked at him confused and my tears finally spilled over. "Hello, Kaito, nice to meet you. My name is Shinichi Kevsdo, it was great meeting you." he searched my face. "See you again later."

I smiled through the tears and choked out, "See you later, Shin-chan."

* * *

And that was the last time I ever saw my Meitantei and best friend. When they rolled him away and into the ambulance, they treated me for wounds I received during the heist. All I could do was wave and he weakly lifted an arm up in reply.

I don't know what happened to him. I remained in the castle at all times, often sitting in my bedroom next door to Shinichi's. I waited two years for his return, and during that time, I was adopted by the royal family. We never allowed another joker and I couldn't do any more magic tricks.

Why would I do magic when I always looked up from them to see that calculating gaze made by piercing blue eyes? I couldn't bring myself to do them anymore. Yet, I exercised my mind to become a detective that conducted investigations and solved murders from behind tinted glass. I pushed myself to be perfect like Shinichi and soon my name was known in the country for being a detective and not for being the second prince. I kept the image of him alive with my detective abilities.

At night, when I couldn't sleep I was inside Shinichi's room or on his balcony. Sometimes I was even in the room where it all started. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate the room because it was what made Shinichi and I so close, what bought those Ravens down, and what made me so strong.

Sometimes, when I was concentrating, I did sleight of hand unconsciously. When I finally noticed what I was doing, I could feel Shinichi's gaze on me and I would look around, frantically searching for the knowing smirk that showed that he knew my trick.

But I won't give up searching. After all, there is only this kingdom he could be in. I'll find him, even if I have to search forever. I also found what he asked me to find two years ago before his disappearance, they ones colored grey.

I found the grey one soon after Shinichi's disappearance. A child ten years younger than I, but a remarkable detective with the mind of an adult. I often dragged the boy with me to crime scenes and watched him walk around and investigate, a calculating gaze always fixed on his face.

I marveled at how quickly the cases were solved thanks to him, but he never revealed the trick of the murder himself. He would find something and say it was strange by pointing it out to an officer on scene. He'd smile innocently when they worked the case out in the direction he wanted them to. Then when no one was looking, he would smirk to himself as if to say, 'I've figured this case out.' By then, I am close to solving the case myself and in the end I reveal the trick. When I was offering my reasoning or deductions, I discreetly watched the genius child who would tilt his head down slightly so that his glasses reflected light, stuff his hands into his pockets, and have a small smirk etched into his face.

I took care of him as if he was my own brother. Therefore, I have noticed it all. The small habits of the child has revealed to me the agonizing and frightening truth. That this child was him. I have yet to figure out how he was in this form, but I had suspicions that there were other branches of those Ravens.

Maybe he'll trust me with his real identity like I did to him, two years ago.

Goodbye book. There is nothing left for me to write, and this is the second of last page left. On the next page, I'll tape a picture of myself from when I was him and Shinichi was always at my side. Then underneath, will be a picture of myself and the little boy who played the violin so sadly in the picture. For once, in the picture, his glasses were removed, and you could see the resemblance that was so frightening.

Maybe one day, we'll meet again in our most loved forms. I, in my suite and cape, and he, in his true form deciphering my tricks under the moonlight during our nightly dances of chasing each other.

_Sevodk Kaito_

* * *

_It was there that the tale finished. Though it never truly over. It was continued as James was being searched for._

_All the mysterious child could truly think was, "I'm the one that's making him wait an eternity for me, when I'm always by his side, never to say a word."_

* * *

**That's all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! There will be an omake! And if you guys like it, then review and I might make a sequel for this!**

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
